Van Der Graaf Generator
1967 November 8, 1967 Manchester University Union Open Lounge, Manchester, England (supporting Jimi Hendrix, with The Snoops) 1968 February 22, 1968 Owens Park, Manchester, England March 16, 1968 Magic Village Club, Manchester, England (supporting Tyrannosaurus Rex) April 28, 1968 Magic Village Club, Manchester, England November 5, 1968 Manchester, England (cancelled) November 20, 1968 Warwick University, Coventry, England November 27, 1968 Marquee Club, London, England (supporting Yes) December 7, 1968 Middleton St. George College of Education, Teesside, England (supported by Principal Edwards Magic Theater, Bridget St. John, and Pete Drummond) December 12, 1968 Southampton University, Southampton, England (supporting Principal Edwards Magic Theater) December 14, 1968 Klooks Kleek, London, England December 16, 1968 Resurrection Blues Club, London, England 1969 January 7, 1969 Klooks Kleek, London, England January 11, 1969 Marquee Club, London, England (supported by Spice) January 17, 1969 King's College, London, England (supporting The Pretty Things) January 18, 1969 Southampton University, Southampton, England (supporting Fairport Convention) January 23, 1969 The Speakeasy, London, England January 30, 1969 Marquee Club, London, England (supported by Mortimer) January 31, 1969 Eel Pie Island Hotel, London, England (supporting The Nice) February 4, 1969 Institute of Contemporary Arts, London, England (supporting The Nice) February 5, 1969 The Speakeasy, London, England February 8, 1969 Eel Pie Island, London, England (supporting Pegasus) February 14, 1969 Troutbeck Hotel, Ilkley, England February 21, 1969 Van Dike Club, Plymouth, England February 22, 1969 Magic Village, Manchester, England February 24, 1969 Royal Albert Hall, London, England (supporting Jimi Hendrix Experience and Fat Matress) March 3, 1969 Bay Hotel, Sunderland, England (supporting John Peel with Black Sabbath) March 7, 1969 Manchester College of Commerce, Manchester, England (supported by Love Sculpture) March 8, 1969 Reading University, Reading, England (supporting Pink Floyd) March 15, 1969 Edward Herbert Building, Loughborough, England (supporting The Moody Blues with Legay) March 28, 1969 Lyceum, London, ENG (supporting Country Joe & The Fish, with Yes, Roy Harper, Junior's Eyes, Andromeda, Turnstyle, Hard Meat & (compere) John Peel) April 3, 1969 Thomas Bennett School, Crawley, England April 6, 1969 London Country Club, London, England April 22, 1969 Klooks Kleek, London, England (supported by Spice and Pale Green Limousine) April 25, 1969 Woolwich Polytechnic, London, England April 28, 1969 Resurrection Blues Club, London, England April 30, 1969 Marquee Club, London, England (supported by Eyes Of Blue) May 8, 1969 The Penthouse, Scarborough, England May 10, 1969 Notts County Football Ground, Nottingham, England (Nottingham Pop & Blues Festival, with Fleetwood Mac, The Tremeloes, Marmalade, George Fame, Love Sculpture, The Move, Pink Floyd, Keef Hartley, Status Quo, Duster Bennett & Dream Police) May 30, 1969 Marquee Club, London, England (cancelled) October 5, 1969 Lyceum Ballroom, London, England (supporting Chicken Shack and Soft Machine) October 19, 1969 Lyceum Ballroom, London, England October 23, 1969 London Country Club, London, England November 3, 1969 Electric Garden, Glasgow, Scotland (supporting Fat Mattress, last minute replacement for Village) November 7, 1969 King's Head, London, England November 12, 1969 Mothers Club, Birmingham, England November 24, 1969 New Friarage Hall, Aylesbury, England November 28, 1969 Frisco's, Edinburgh, Scotland December 5, 1969 Ritz Ballroom, Bournemouth, England December 7, 1969 FARX Club, London, England 1970 January 16, 1970 The Temple, London, England (supporting Steamhammer, with Glass Menagerie, Sour Milk Sea, Head Sounds, and Simon Stable) January 17, 1970 Van Dike Club, Plymouth, England January 24, 1970 Eel Pie Island Hotel, London, England January 27, 1970 Klooks Kleek, London, England (supporting The New Ansley Dunbar Group) January 30, 1970 Marquee Club, London, England (supporting Sweetwater Canal) February 1, 1970 Lyceum Theater, London, England (supporting Spirit, with Forever More) February 8, 1970 Peterborough Town Hall, Peterborough, England March 1, 1970 Nottingham Boat Club, Nottingham, England March 5, 1970 Manchester University, Manchester, England March 6, 1970 Chez Club, London, England March 13, 1970 Nag's Head, High Wycombe, England March 13, 1970 Lincoln College Ball, Oxford, England (supporting Manfred Mann's Chapter 3) April 3, 1970 Marquee Club, London, England April 11, 1970 The Temple, London, England (supported by Mike Cooper and Castle Farm) April 12, 1970 Esmerelda's, Milton Keynes, England (supported by Wishbone Ash and Mouse) April 16, 1970 Empire Rooms, London, England (in aid of NCH, with Black Sabbath and Hardin York) April 19, 1970 Marquee Club, London, England (supported by Jan Dukes De-Grey) April 27, 1970 New Friarage Hall, Aylesbury, England May 2, 1970 Lancaster University, Lancaster, England May 3, 1970 Marquee Club, London, England (supported by Diablis and Roger Ruskin Spear) May 4, 1970 Granary Club, Bristol, England May 14, 1970 Reece's Ballroom, Liverpool, England May 17, 1970 Electric Circus, Manchester, England (supported by Knee Deep) May 21, 1970 Jimmy's, Brighton, England May 22, 1970 Locarno Ballroom, Sunderland, England May 23, 1970 Durham University, Durham, England (supported by Disco) May 24, 1970 Plumpton Racecourse, Lewes, England (Bank Holiday Festival, with Ginger Baker's Air Force, Richie Havens, Judas Jump, Hard Meat, Black Sabbath, Chicken Shack, The Gun, Steamhammer, Warm Dust, Black Widow, The Keith Tippets Group, Roy Harper, Gracious, The Audience, May Blitz, Jan Dukes de Grey, Savoy Brown, Poppa Ben Hook, Aquilla, Maple Oak, Trees, The Spirit of John Morgan, Argent, Bismark, and Fairfield Parlour) May 26, 1970 Northwest Kent College of Technology, Gravesend, England June 1, 1970 Royal Festival Hall, London, England (Charisma in Concert, with Audience, East of Eden, and John Peel) June 4, 1970 Worthing Assembly Hall, Worthing, England June 6, 1970 Exeter University, Exeter, England (supported by Gentle Giant) June 20, 1970 Oxford University, Oxford, England (supported by Audience) June 27, 1970 St. Helen's Hospital, St. Helens, England (supported by The Groundhogs) June 28, 1970 Marquee Club, London, England July 2, 1970 Newcastle City Hall, Newcastle, England (supporting Lee Jackson's Jackson Heights, with Audience and Brethren) July 5, 1970 Groovesville Wake Arms, Epping, England July 7, 1970 Royal College of Art, London, England July 11, 1970 Ice Stadium, Munich, Germany (Euro Pop '70 A-Z Music Festival, with Taste, The Edgar Broughton Band, Black Sabbath, East of Eden, Can, Juicy Lucy, Jody Grind, Hard Meat, Status Quo, Brinsley Schwarz, Mighty Baby, Deep Purple, Traffic, Amon Duul II, Steamhammer, Free, Out of Focus, Atomic Rooster, Bronco, Savoy Brown, and Black Widow) July 12, 1970 Main Stadium, Aachen, Germany (Aachen Open Air Pop Festival, with Traffic, Deep Purple, Free, If, Quintessence, Living Blues, Principal Edwards Magic Theater, Cuby, Blizzards, Golden Earring, Edgar Broughton, Taste, Keef Heartley, Caravan, Can, Kevin Ayres, Mungo Jerry, Kraftwerk, Pink Floyd, Fairport Convention, Hardin & York, Amon Duul II, Tyrannosaurus Rex, Krokodil, Raw Material, and Champion Jack Dupree) July 20, 1970 King's Head Blues Club, London, England (supported by Nosher Brown) July 23, 1970 Mayfair Ballroom, Newcastle, England (supported by Atomic Rooster) July 26, 1970 Marquee Club, London, England (supported by Spring) August 1, 1970 Van Dike Club, Plymouth, England August 9, 1970 Plumpton Racecourse, Lewes, England (Plumpton Festival, with Daddy Longlegs, Patto, Clark-Hutchinson, Audience, Rare Bird, Fat Matress, The Groundhogs, Steamhammer, Family, Made in Sweden, Gracious, Fotheringay, Cat Stevens, The Strawbs, T2, Magna Carta, Brethren, Granny's New Intentions, East of Eden, Wild Angels, Peter Green, Quatermass, Keef Hartley, Black Sabbath, The Chicago Climax Blues Band, Jackson Heights, Hardin/York, Taste, Burnin' Red Ivanhoe, Matthews Southern Comfort, Trevor Billmuss, The Incredible String Band, Turley Richards, Caravan, The Chris Barber Band, Wishbone Ash, Every Which Way, Colosseum, Da-Da, Hard Meat, Yes, Deep Purple, and Juicy Lucy) August 15, 1970 Leas Cliff Hall, Folkestone, England August 21, 1970 Worthing Assembly Hall, Worthing, England August 23, 1970 Marquee Club, London, England (supported by Trevor Billmuss) August 30, 1970 Magic Village, Manchester, England September 5, 1970 Starlight Rooms, Boston, England (supporting Dozy, Beaky, Mick, & Tich, with Bitter Suite) September 6, 1970 Marquee Club, London, England September 13, 1970 Angel Inn, Godalming, England September 19, 1970 The Temple, London, England (supported by Stackwaddy and Wooden Worm) September 20, 1970 Helenors Club, Northampton, England September 27, 1970 Marquee Club, London, England (supported by Roger Ruskin Spear's Giant Kinetic) September 28, 1970 King's Head, London, England October 9, 1970 University College, London, England (supporting Matthews Southern Comfort, with Aquila) October 10, 1970 Burton's Ballroom, London, England (supported by Raw Material and Sanctuary) October 16, 1970 Floral Hall, Hull, England (supported by Wishbone Ash and Mandrake) October 18, 1970 Marquee Club, London, England (supported by Hackensack) October 24, 1970 Harris College, Preston, England October 27, 1970 Birmingham Town Hall, Birmingham, England October 31, 1970 Starlight Ballroom, Boston, England (supported by Wishbone Ash) November 1, 1970 University of Sussex, Brighton, England (Grand Benefit Festival, with Bridgette St. John, Trees, Genesis, Gringo, Sattva, John Martin, The Spontaneous Music Ensemble, The John Altman All-Stars, Bob Kerr's Whoopee Band, Formerly Fat Harry, Andy Fernbach, Ivans Zagni, and Ben) November 3, 1970 Marquee Club, London, England (supported by Lindisfarne) November 14, 1970 Eastbourne Winter Gardens, Eastbourne, England (supported by Caravan) November 15, 1970 Electric Circus, Manchester, England (supported by Stone Rose) November 20, 1970 London Country Club, London, England (supported by Clear Blue Sky) November 21, 1970 University of Surrey, Guildford, England (supported by Lindisfarne) November 22, 1970 Mother's Club, Birmingham, England November 28, 1970 Imperial College, London, England (supported by Cochise and Genesis) December 4, 1970 Maidstone College of Art, Maidstone, England (cancelled) December 5, 1970 Exeter University, Exeter, England December 11, 1970 Northeast Essex Technical College, Colchester, England (supported by Sam Apple Pie and Aardvark) December 17, 1970 Addison Center, Bedford, England (supported by Little Women) 1971 January 5, 1971 Lyceum Theater, London, England January 8, 1971 Leicester, England January 9, 1971 Nottingham, England January 15, 1971 Lowestoft, England January 16, 1971 Essex University, Colchester, England January 17, 1971 Nottingham, England January 22, 1971 Maidstone, England January 23, 1971 Isle of Ely College, Wisbech, England Six Bob Gigs (January 24-31, 1971. Supported by Lindisfarne and Genesis) January 24, 1971 Lyceum Theater, London, England January 25, 1971 Birmingham Town Hall, Birmingham, England January 26, 1971 Colston Hall, Bristol, England January 27, 1971 Sheffield City Hall, Sheffield, England January 28, 1971 St. George's Hall, Bradford, England January 30, 1971 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, England January 31, 1971 Newcastle City Hall, Newcastle, England February 4, 1971 Blackpool, England February 5, 1971 Leeds Polytechnic, Leeds, England (supported by Cow and Audience) February 6, 1971 Leicester, England February 7, 1971 Northampton, England February 11, 1971 Brighton Dome, Brighton, England (supported by Lindisfarne and Genesis) February 12, 1971 Central London Polytechnic, London, England (supporting Free) February 13, 1971 Bournemouth Winter Gardens, Bournemouth, England February 17, 1971 Aquarius, Harlow, England February 19, 1971 Newcastle, England February 20, 1971 Chelsea College, London, England (supported by The Spirit of John Morgan) February 26, 1971 Haverfordwest, Wales February 27, 1971 Bognor, England March 5, 1971 Gipsy Hill Teacher Training College, Kingston, England March 6, 1971 Hull, England March 11, 1971 Clouds Club, Derby, England March 12, 1971 Oxford, England March 13, 1971 Nottingham, England March 19, 1971 Neath, Wales March 20, 1971 Penarth, Wales March 24, 1971 Liverpool Philharmonic Hall, Liverpool, England (supported by Lindisfarne and Bell & Arc) March 26, 1971 Bridgwater, England March 27, 1971 Olympic Roller Arena, Birmingham, England (Saturday Lyceum, with Wild Angels, The Dog That Bit People, and D.J. Andy Dunkley) April 1, 1971 London, England April 4, 1971 The Farm, Brussels, Belgium April 9, 1971 Lyceum Theater, London, England (Lyceum Easter Festival, with Audience, Genesis, Bell & Arc, Patto, Follow the Buffalo, D.J. Andy Dunkley, Jackson Heights, Dorris Henderson's Eclection, Every Which Way, Rab Noakes, Hookfoot, Gnidrolog, and D.J. Jerry Floyd) April 10, 1971 Newbury, England April 11, 1971 Fairfield Hall, London, England (supported by Lindisfarne) April 13, 1971 Portsmouth Guildhall, Portsmouth, England April 14, 1971 Floral Hall, Southport, England April 15, 1971 Guildford Civic Hall, Guildford, England April 16, 1971 Hatton Youth Center, Derby, England (supported by Freight) April 18, 1971 Peterlee, England April 19, 1971 Billingham, England April 23, 1971 Green’s Playhouse, Glasgow, Scotland (supported by Genesis and Graham Bell & Arc) April 24, 1971 Caird Hall, Dundee, Scotland (supported by Genesis and Graham Bell & Arc) April 25, 1971 Caley Cinema, Edinburgh, Scotland (supported by Genesis and Graham Bell & Arc) April 26, 1971 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, England (supported by Genesis and Graham Bell & Arc) April 30, 1971 De Doelen, Rotterdam, Netherlands (supported by Every Which Way and Jackson Heights) May 1, 1971 Amesterdam Concert Hall, Amsterdam, Netherlands (supported by Every Which Way and Jackson Heights) New London Pop Tour: (May 2-23, 1971, all shows supported by Jackson Heights and Audience unless noted) May 2, 1971 Rheinhalle, Dusseldorf, Germany May 4, 1971 Volksbildungsheim, Frankfurt, Germany May 5, 1971 Stadthalle, Wuppertal, Germany May 7, 1971 Audimax, Marburg, Germany May 8, 1971 Halle 1, Ulm, Germany May 9, 1971 Mensa University, Tubingen, Germany May 10, 1971 Circus Krone, Munich, Germany May 11, 1971 Hutten Hall, Wurzburg, Germany May 12, 1971 Meistersinger Hall, Nuremberg, Germany May 14, 1971 New Auditorium, Heidelberg, Germany May 15, 1971 VFR Sport Hall, Mannheim, Germany May 16, 1971 Frucht Hall, Kaiserslautern, Germany May 17, 1971 Eltzer Hof Concert Hall, Mainz, Germany May 18, 1971 Weser Ems Hall, Oldenburg, Germany May 20, 1971 Stadtpark, Hamburg, Germany May 21, 1971 Deutschland Hall, Berlin, Germany May 22, 1971 Volkshaus, Zurich, Switzerland May 23, 1971 Festhalle, Bern, Switzerland (Jackson Heights and Audience cancelled) May 29, 1971 Oxford, England May 31, 1971 Lincoln, England June 9, 1971 Bristol, England June 11, 1971 St. Woolo's Cathedral, Newport, Wales June 12, 1971 Bishop's Stotford, England June 13, 1971 Kenilworth, England June 18, 1971 Uxbridge Technical University, London, England (cancelled) June 19, 1971 Felixstowe, England June 21, 1971 Chelmsford Civic Theater, Chelmsford, England (supported by Medicine Head) June 24, 1971 Derby, England June 25, 1971 Bournemouth, England June 26, 1971 Sheffield City Hall, Sheffield, England (supported by Bronco and Cochise) June 27, 1971 Little John's Farm, Reading, England (Reading Festival, with Arthur Brown, Warm Dust, Daddy Longlegs, Bell & Arc, Armada, Anno Domini, Clouds, Universe, Ricotti/Albuquerque, Accrington Stanley, East of Eden, Lindisfarne, Ralph McTell, Hardin & York, The Pete York Percussion Band, Wishbone Ash, Terry Reid, Stud, Renaissance, Audience, Genesis, Gillian McPherson, Sha Na Na, Colosseum, Rory Gallagher, Ian Matthews, Medicine Head, Dsibisa, Stray, Demick & Armstrong, Clark Hutchinson, Storyteller, Country Jug, Colonel Bagshot, Steel Mill, and Al Kooper) July 2, 1971 Greenford Town Hall, London, England (supported by The Fusion Orchestra) July 3, 1971 Cromer, England July 4, 1971 Redcar Jazz Club, Redcar, England (supported by Cycle) July 6, 1971 Marquee Club, London, England July 9, 1971 Devizes, England July 10, 1971 Borough Assembly Hall, Aylesbury, England (supported by The Gilbert Hampshire Armpit Review) July 11, 1971 The Fox, London, England July 14, 1971 Winning Post, London, England (supported by D.J. Bob Stevens) July 20, 1971 Starlight Ballroom, Crawley, England (supported by Uma Sounds) July 23, 1971 Bournemouth, England July 24, 1971 Imperial Ballroom, Nelson, England July 26, 1971 La Ronde, Billingham, England July 29, 1971 Barry Memorial Hall, Barry, Wales July 30, 1971 Marquay Club, Torquay, England (Torbay Two-Day Festival, with The Mick Abrahams Band and Adolphus Rebirth) July 31, 1971 Van Dike Club, Plymouth, England August 6, 1971 Kinetic Circus, Birmingham, England August 8, 1971 Roermond, Netherlands (Hammerveld Jazz Festival) August 12, 1971 Wellington Town House, Wellington, England August 13, 1971 Worcester Racecourse, Worcester, England (Worcester Charter Festival, with Graham Bond, Brewers Droop, John Caswell, and DJ Threewheeler) August 15, 1971 The Roundhouse, London, England (Implosion, with Mighty Baby, Home, Dando Shaft, Accrington Stanley, and Jeff Dexter) August 19, 1971 Amethyst Club, Preston, England August 20, 1971 Cleethorpes Winter Gardens, Cleethorpes, England August 23, 1971 Chester, England August 28, 1971 Southcroft Park, Glasgow, Scotland (cancelled) August 29, 1971 Clacton, England (Weeley Festival, with T. Rex, The Faces, King Crimson, Colosseum, Greaseband, Rory Gallagher, Curved Air, The Groundhogs, Stone the Crows, Edgar Broughton, Mungo Jerry, Caravan, Lindisfarne, Al Stewart, Arthur Brown's Kingdom Come, Barclay James Harvest & Symphony Orchestra, Heads, Hands, & Feet, Juicy Lucy, Status Quo, Stray, and Mott the Hoople) September 7, 1971 Marquee Club, London, England September 10, 1971 Ice Rink Small Wood, Olten, Switzerland (supported by Steamhammer and Waterloo) September 12, 1971 Red Lion, London, England (cancelled) September 15, 1971 Hammersmith Town Hall, London, England (Action for the Crippled Child Charity Concert, with Colin Scot and Paul Brett's Sage) September 16, 1971 Starker's Royal Ballroom, Bournemouth, England September 17, 1971 Bolton, England September 18, 1971 High Wycombe, England September 23, 1971 Paris Theater, London, England Pawn Hearts Tour: (October 1-December 19, 1971) October 1, 1971 St. Andrew's Hall, Norwich, England October 2, 1971 Cardiff Institute of Science, Cardiff, Wales October 3, 1971 Guildford City Hall, Guildford, England (supported by Anvil) October 5, 1971 South Parade Pier, Portsmouth, England (supported by Chicken Shack) October 7, 1971 University of Warwick, Coventry, England (supported by Heads, Hands, & Feet) October 8, 1971 Leeds Polytechnic, Leeds, England October 9, 1971 Durham University, Durham, England October 14, 1971 Lyceum Theater, London, England (supported by Genesis and Khan) October 15, 1971 Weymouth Pavilion, Weymouth, England (supported by The Fusion Orchestra) October 16, 1971 Preston Public Hall, Preston, England (supported by Genesis) October 17, 1971 Palace Theater, Southend-on-Sea, England (supported by Genesis) October 19, 1971 Dorking Hall, Dorking, England (supported by Genesis) October 20, 1971 Shrewsbury, England October 21, 1971 Oxford Town Hall, Oxford, England October 24, 1971 Kinetic Circus, Kenilworth, England October 25, 1971 Woodville Civic Center, Gravesend, England (supported by Bell & Arc) October 26, 1971 Southampton Guildhall, Southampton, England (supported by Genesis) October 27, 1971 Birmingham Town Hall, Birmingham, England (supported by Genesis) October 28, 1971 Newcastle City Hall, Newcastle, England (supported by Genesis) October 29, 1971 Gibus Club, Paris, France (cancelled) October 30, 1971 Manchester, England October 31, 1971 Plymouth Guildhall, Plymouth, England November 1, 1971 Brighton Dome, Brighton, England November 2, 1971 Bolton College of Technology, Bolton, England November 3, 1971 King's Hall, Derby, England (supported by Genesis) November 6, 1971 Kingston Polytechnic, London, England (supported by Barclay James Harvest) November 7, 1971 Sailsbury City Hall, Sailsbury, England November 8, 1971 Kennington Oval, London, England November 9, 1971 Starlight Ballroom, Crawley, England November 13, 1971 University of Essex, Colchester, England November 14, 1971 Newcastle City Hall, Newcastle, England (supported by Bell & Arc) November 19, 1971 Hull City Hall, Hull, England November 20, 1971 Luton Technical College, Luton, England (supported by Hawkwind) November 21, 1971 Redcar Jazz Club, Redcar, England (supported by Brave New World) November 24, 1971 Lyceum Theater, London, England November 26, 1971 Marquee Club, London, England (supported by Spreadeagle) November 27, 1971 The Rock, Wellingborough, England (supported by Pahana and Jork) December 3, 1971 Palace Theater, Redditch, England December 4, 1971 Bradford University, Bradford, England December 9, 1971 Kinetic Circus, Birmingham, England December 10, 1971 Trent Polytechnic, Nottingham, England December 11, 1971 Isleworth Polytechnic, London, England (supported by Gringo & Boa) December 12, 1971 George Hotel, Walsall, England December 16, 1971 Chester College of Further Education, Chester, England December 17, 1971 The Penthouse, Scarborough, England December 18, 1971 Canterbury Technical College, Canterbury, England December 19, 1971 Windrush Twynight Club, High Wycombe, England (supported by Ben) December 31, 1971 Birmingham Town Hall, Birmingham, England 1972: January 15, 1972 Lancaster Polytechnic, Coventry, England January 16, 1972 Darlington, England January 17, 1972 Swansea, Wales January 22, 1972 High Wycombe Town Hall, High Wycombe, England (supported by Alpha Centauri) January 28, 1972 Central Polytechnic, London, England (supported by Stud) February 4, 1972 Mid-Herts College of Further Education, Welwyn, England February 5, 1972 Leas Cliff Hall, Folkestone, England February 8, 1972 Massimo Theater, Milan, Italy (2 shows) February 9, 1972 Piper Club, Rome, Italy February 10, 1972 Turin College Club, Turin, Italy (2 shows) February 11, 1972 Fifty-Fifty Club, Reggio Emilia, Italy February 12, 1972 The Pipa, Novara, Italy February 13, 1972 Lem Club, Verona, Italy (2 shows) February 14, 1972 Space Electronic, Florence, Italy February 15, 1972 Hit Parade Club, Lugo, Italy (2 shows) February 19, 1972 Reading University, Reading, England February 24, 1972 Taunton County Ballroom, Taunton, England February 25, 1972 North-West Kent College of Technology, Gravesend, England (supported by Mad Ham Grunter) March 1, 1972 Birmingham, England March 3, 1972 Sunderland, England March 4, 1972 Bromley Technical College, London, England (supported by Kahn) March 7, 1972 Corby, England March 11, 1972 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, England (supporting Stone the Crows) March 13, 1972 Watford Town Hall, Watford, England (supporting Hawkwind) March 15, 1972 Liege Conservatory, Liege, Belgium (supporting Audience) March 17, 1972 Madeleine Room, Brussels, Belgium March 18, 1972 Bataclan Theater, Paris, France March 19, 1972 Champagne Fair Hall, Troyes, France (cancelled) March 23, 1972 Amerikaans Theater, Brussels, Belgium April 7, 1972 Penzance Winter Gardens, Penzance, England April 8, 1972 Van Dike Club, Plymouth, England April 10, 1972 Woodville Hall, Gravesend, England April 11, 1972 Bournemouth, England April 13, 1972 Glen Ballroom, Llanelli, Wales April 14, 1972 Wyvern Theater, Swindon, England April 27, 1972 TH Eindhoven, Eindhoven, Netherlands April 29, 1972 Pen Club, Ijmuiden, Netherlands April 30, 1972 Tin Pan Alley, Emmen, Netherlands May 1, 1972 Hilversum Expo Hall, Hilversum, Netherlands May 5, 1972 Club Loreto, Zug, Switzerland May 6, 1972 Dance Floor Mat, Bern, Switzerland May 7, 1972 Casino Palmero, Locarno, Switzerland May 8, 1972 Club Africana, St. Gallen, Switzerland (cancelled) May 12, 1972 Top Spot Ballroom, Ross-on-Wye, England May 13, 1972 Leas Cliff Hall, Folkestone, England May 14, 1972 Coatham Hotel, Redcar, England May 17-18, 1972 Zoom Club, Frankfurt, Germany May 20, 1972 PalaSport, Pesaro, Italy May 21, 1972 Super Tivoli, Brescia, Italy (2 shows) May 22, 1972 Garibaldi Theater, Treviso, Italy May 23, 1972 Social Theater, Alessandria, Italy May 24, 1972 PalaSport, Reggio Emilia, Italy May 25, 1972 Astoria Theater, Ravenna, Italy May 26, 1972 Villa Doria Pamphilij, Rome, Italy (Festival Villa Pamphilli, with Amon Duul II and Hookftoot) May 27-28, 1972 Mediterranean Theater, Naples, Italy (2 shows) May 30, 1972 Alcione Theater, Genoa, Italy (2 shows) May 31, 1972 Meulia Park, Novara, Italy June 1, 1972 Virtus Palace, Siena, Italy June 2, 1972 Piper 2000, Viareggio, Italy (2 shows) June 3, 1972 Lem Club, Verona, Italy June 4, 1972 Chicito Club, Venice, Italy June 6, 1972 Club Africana, St. Gallen, Switzerland June 11, 1972 Oundle School, Oundle, England June 23, 1972 Raby Castle, Staindrop, England June 24, 1972 Salisbury, England June 26, 1972 L'Olympia, Paris, France (supported by Lindisfarne and Genesis) June 30, 1972 Malvern Winter Gardens, Malvern, England (supported by Scraggs and Sidewinder) July 29, 1972 Jolly Club, Ravenna, Italy (2 shows) July 30, 1972 Summer Club, Bellaria, Italy July 31, 1972 Lake Delle Rose, Monselice, Italy August 1, 1972 Nautilus Club, Cardano al Campo, Italy (2 shows) August 4, 1972 Piper 2000, Viareggio, Italy (2 shows) August 5, 1972 Albenga Sports Hall, Albenga, Italy (2 shows) August 6, 1972 Locanda del Lupo, Rimini, Italy (2 shows) September 9-10, 1972 Montbeilard, France (cancelled) 1975: May 9, 1975 Lampeter University, Lampeter, Wales May 10, 1975 Theater Gwynedd, Bangor, Wales May 14, 1975 Le Havre, France May 15, 1975 Concorde Cinema, Caen, France May 16, 1975 Brest Exhibition Hall, Brest, France May 17, 1975 Villerupt Municipal Stadium, Villerupt, France May 18, 1975 Rennes, France May 19, 1975 Paris Cinema, Nantes, France May 20, 1975 Alhambra, Bordeaux, France May 21, 1975 Toulouse Sports Palace, Toulouse, France May 22, 1975 Vallier Room, Marseille, France May 23, 1975 Regent Cinema, Montpellier, France (cancelled) May 24, 1975 Grenoble Sports Pavilion, Grenoble, France May 25, 1975 Labor Exchange, Lyon, France May 26, 1975 Ton Hall, St. Gallen, Switzerland May 27, 1975 Exhibition Park, Colmar, France May 28, 1975 Epinal Sports Pavilion, Epinal, France May 29-30, 1975 Wagram Room, Paris, France May 31, 1975 Paul Emile-Janson Auditorium, Brussels, Belgium June 1, 1975 Trocadero, Liege, Belgium July 22, 1975 Arles Amphitheater, Arles, France July 27, 1975 Victoria Palace Theater, London, England July 31, 1975 Nautlius Club, Gallarate, Italy August 2, 1975 Caldogno Sports Field, Caldogno, Italy August 4, 1975 Sferisterio Arena, Macerata, Italy August 5, 1975 Gazzuolo, Mantova, Italy August 9, 1975 The Otherworld, Rimini, Italy (2 shows) August 10, 1975 Sarzana Football Stadium, Sarzana, Italy August 13, 1975 Lignano, Italy (2 shows) August 14, 1975 Pescara, Italy August 15, 1975 Dancing Geo Club, San Mauro, Italy August 16, 1975 Pesaro, Italy August 17, 1975 Linus Club, Camaiore, Italy (2 shows) August 30, 1975 New Victoria Theater, London, England September 20, 1975 Bracknell Sports Center, Bracknell, England September 24, 1975 Paradiso, Amsterdam, Netherlands September 25, 1975 The Lantern, Rotterdam, Netherlands September 27, 1975 Exposition Palace, Charleroi, Belgium September 28, 1975 Sittard City Theater, Sittard, Netherlands October 1, 1975 Gundeldinger Casino, Basel, Switzerland Godbluff Tour: October 5, 1975 Liverpool Stadium, Liverpool, England October 9, 1975 Malvern Winter Gardens, Malvern, England (supported by Cherry Red) October 10, 1975 Birmingham University, Birmingham, England October 11, 1975 The LCR, Norwich, England October 12, 1975 Woodville Hall, Gravesend, England October 14, 1975 Imperial College, London, England October 15, 1975 Southampton University, Southampton, England October 16, 1975 University of Surrey, Guildford, England October 17, 1975 Cambridge Corn Exchange, Cambridge, England October 18, 1975 Bristol University, Bristol, England October 19, 1975 Kursaal, Southend, England October 23, 1975 Hull University, Hull, England October 24, 1975 Newcastle Polytechnic, Newcastle, England October 25, 1975 Queen Margaret Union, Glasgow, Scotland October 26, 1975 Olympia, London, England (London Audio Fair, with Tangerine Dream, Pete Atkin, Clive James, The Yetties, Dave Edmunds, and Typically Tropical) October 29, 1975 Fiesta Club, Plymouth, England October 30, 1975 Cardiff University, Cardiff, Wales October 31, 1975 Thames Polytechnic, London, England November 1, 1975 Derby College of Art & Technology, Derby, England November 2, 1975 Manchester Opera House, Manchester, England November 11, 1975 Paul-Emile Janson Auditorium, Brussels, Belgium November 12, 1975 Exhibition Palace, Charleroi, Belgium November 13, 1975 Bordeaux, France November 14, 1975 Poitiers, France November 15, 1975 Toulouse, France November 17, 1975 Marseille, France November 18, 1975 Labor Exchange, Lyon, France (supported by Alexis Korner) November 19, 1975 Grenoble Sports Palace, Grenoble, France (supported by Alexis Korner) November 21, 1975 Colmar, France November 23-25, 1975 Mutual Theater, Paris, France November 27, 1975 Technical & Exposition Plaza, Padua, Italy November 29, 1975 Genova Theater, Genoa, Italy (2 shows) December 1, 1975 Palasport EUR, Rome, Italy December 2, 1975 D'Annunzio Theater, Bologna, Italy (cancelled) December 3, 1975 PalaSport, Viareggio, Italy (cancelled) December 4, 1975 PalaSport, Torino, Italy (cancelled) December 5, 1975 S. Marco Theater, Venice, Italy (cancelled) December 6, 1975 PalaSport, Brescia, Italy (cancelled) December 8, 1975 Amber Theater, Canosa di Puglia, Italy (cancelled) December 10, 1975 Biondo Theater, Palmero, Italy (cancelled) December 11, 1975 Ambassador Theater, Catania, Italy (cancelled) December 12, 1975 Alfieri Theater, Taranto, Italy (cancelled) December 13, 1975 PalaSport, Naples, Italy (cancelled) December 15, 1975 PalaDido, Milan, Italy (cancelled) December 18, 1975 Hemel Hempstead Pavilion, Hemel Hempstead, England 1976 April 5, 1976 New Victoria Theater, London, England April 18-19, 1976 Chalk Farm Roundhouse, London, England (supported by The Spiders from Mars, The IoI'ers, and Andy Dunkley) May 6, 1976 Wonderland, Birmingham, England May 7, 1976 Sheffield University, Sheffield, England May 8, 1976 U.M.I.S.T, Manchester, England May 9, 1976 Gwynedd Theater, Bangor, Wales May 31, 1976 Voltaire Cinema, Rouen, France June 2-3, 1976 Carouge Festival Hall, Geneva, Switzerland (supported by String Driven Thing) June 4, 1976 Lower Temple, Neuchatel, Switzerland June 5, 1976 Capitol Cinema, Basel, Switzerland (cancelled) June 6, 1976 Offenburg Fairgrounds, Offenburg, Germany (Sunrise Festival, with Wishbone Ash, Stephen Stills, Bob Marley & The Wailers, The Kinks, War, and Man) June 7, 1976 Vaduz, Liechtenstein June 8, 1976 Ernst Merck Hall, Hamburg, Germany (Sunrise Festival, with War and Wishbone Ash) June 12, 1976 Paris, France June 24, 1976 Neufchatel, France July 27-29, 1976 Marquee Club, London, England (supported by D.J. Jerry Floyd) August 6-7, 1976 Arles Arena, Arles, France (7th cancelled) August 12, 1976 Marquee Club, London, England August 28, 1976 Little John's Farm, Reading, England (Reading Festival, with Stallion, Roy St. John, U-Roy, Supercharge, Mighty Diamonds, Mallard, Gong, Nick Pickett, Eddie & The Hot Rods, Moon, The Pat Travers Band, John Hiseman's Colosseum II, The Sadista Sisters, Manfred Mann's Earth Band, Camel, Rory Gallagher & His Band, Howard Brager, A.F.T., The Enid, A Band Called "O", Back Door, Sassatras, Brand X, AC/DC, Sutherland Brothers & Quiver, Ted Nugent, Black Oak Arkansas, and Osibisa) August 29, 1976 Perpignan, France (cancelled) September 7, 1976 Queen Elizabeth Hall, London, England (South Bank Music Fair) September 14, 1976 Playhouse Theater, Edinburgh, Scotland (A Night of Charisma Music, with Brand X) World Record Tour: September 22, 1976 Uden, Netherlands September 23, 1976 Groningen, Netherlands September 24, 1976 Rasa, Utrecht, Netherlands September 25, 1976 Paradiso, Amsterdam, Netherlands September 26, 1976 Liege Cultural Center, Liege, Belgium September 27, 1976 Royal Circus, Brussels, Belgium October 2, 1976 Westfalenhalle, Dortmund, Germany (First Dortmund Rock Dream, with Ritchie Blackmore's Rainbow, Procol Harum, Golden Earring, Scorpions, John Cale, Quicksilver Messenger Service, Budgie, Franz K. Wallenstein, Magna Carta, Giltrap, Camel, and AC/DC) October 6, 1976 Sherbrooke Cultural Center, Sherbrooke, QC October 7, 1976 Congress Center, Quebec City, QC October 9, 1976 Paul Sauve Arena, Montreal, QC (supported by Maelstrom) October 10, 1976 UQTR Sports Center, Trois Rivieres, QC October 11, 1976 Dufor Auditorium, Chicoutimi, QC October 13, 1976 Rimouski Civic Center, Rimouski, QC October 15, 1976 Massey Hall, Toronto, ON October 18, 1976 Beacon Theater, New York, NY November 7, 1976 Guildford, England (cancelled) November 8, 1976 Capitol Theater, Cardiff, Wales November 9, 1976 Gaumont Theater, Southampton, England November 10, 1976 Grand Theater, Leeds, England November 12, 1976 Capitol Theater, Aberdeen, Scotland (cancelled) November 13, 1976 Newcastle City Hall, Newcastle, England November 14, 1976 Glasgow Apollo, Glasgow, Scotland November 16, 1976 Colston Hall, Bristol, England November 18, 1976 Gaumont Theater, Ipswich, England November 19, 1976 Oxford New Theater, Oxford, England November 20, 1976 Birmingham Odeon, Birmingham, England November 21, 1976 Theater Royal, London, England November 22, 1976 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, England November 26, 1976 Lyon, France November 27, 1976 Annecy, France November 28, 1976 Volkshaus, Zurich, Switzerland (supported by The Max Lasser Band) November 30, 1976 Holiday Palace, Strasbourg, France December 1, 1976 Besancon, France December 2, 1976 Lycee, Nancy, France December 3, 1976 Rameau Palace, Lille, France December 4, 1976 Macon, France December 6, 1976 Mutuality Theater, Paris, France December 7, 1976 Dijon, France December 8, 1976 Opera Cinema, Reims, France December 9, 1976 ATSV Hall, Saarbrucken, Germany 1977 February 20, 1977 Chalk Farm Roundhouse, London, England (supported by Kraan, Plummet Airlines, and Andy Dunkley) February 28, 1977 New Castle, Oslo, Norway March 5, 1977 Paradiso, Amsterdam, Netherlands March 6, 1977 Stockfish Hall, Arnhem, Netherlands March 8, 1977 Alma II, Leuven, Belgium March 9, 1977 Rasa, Utrecht, Netherlands March 10, 1977 The New Pul, Uden, Netherlands March 11, 1977 Maeke Blyde Hall, Poperinge, Belgium (supported by Alquin) March 12, 1977 Luxor Theater, Hoensbroek, Netherlands March 13, 1977 Lijnbaan Hall, Vlaardingen, Netherlands March 14, 1977 Gold Hall, Dortmund, Germany (supported by Hawkwind) March 16, 1977 Sartory Room, Cologne, Germany (supported by Hawkwind) March 17, 1977 Former Auditorium, Essen, Germany (supported by Hawkwind) March 20, 1977 Kant Cinema, Berlin, Germany (supported by Hawkwind) March 25, 1977 Kingdom Room, London, England June 9, 1977 Montreux, Switzerland September 3, 1977 Oak Ring Speedway, Rotenburg, Germany (Scheesel First Rider Open Air Festival, with Long Tall Ernie & The Shakers, Colosseum II, Camel, and Golden Earring) September 4, 1977 South Park, Rotterdam, Netherlands (New Pop) September 16, 1977 Lisbon, Portugal September 17, 1977 Coimbra, Portugal September 18, 1977 Porto, Portugal The Quiet Zone/The Pleasure Dome Tour: October 5, 1977 Paradiso, Amsterdam, Netherlands (supported by Fools Workshop Show and The Attraction) October 6, 1977 Liege, Belgium October 7, 1977 Hasselt, Belgium October 8, 1977 Bruges, Belgium October 9, 1977 Brussels, Belgium October 10, 1977 Louvain, Belgium October 11, 1977 Roundabout, Luxembourg City, Luxembourg October 14, 1977 Cambridge Corn Exchange, Cambridge, England October 16, 1977 Victoria Palace Theater, London, England October 17, 1977 Oxford New Theater, Oxford, England October 19, 1977 Leeds University, Leeds, England October 20, 1977 Nutz Club, Swansea, Wales October 21, 1977 Main Hall, Bath, England October 22, 1977 Bristol University, Bristol, England October 23, 1977 Theater Royal, Norwich, England October 25, 1977 Cambridge University, Cambridge, England (cancelled) October 27, 1977 Kings Hall, Derby, England October 28, 1977 Queen Margaret Union, Glasgow, Scotland October 29, 1977 Nottingham University, Nottingham, England October 30, 1977 Coatham Bowl, Redcar, England November 3, 1977 Hull University, Hull, England November 4, 1977 Preston Guildhall, Preston, England November 5, 1977 Manchester University, Manchester, England November 6, 1977 Top Rank Suite, Sheffield, England November 7, 1977 Birmingham Town Hall, Birmingham, England November 8, 1977 Exeter University, Exeter, England November 9, 1977 Castaways, Plymouth, England November 10, 1977 Penzance Winter Gardens, Penzance, England November 11, 1977 Cardiff University, Cardiff, Wales November 12, 1977 Hastings Pier Pavilion, Hastings, England November 13, 1977 Dunstable Civic Hall, Dunstable, England November 14, 1977 Rameau Palace, Lillie, France November 15, 1977 Reims Opera, Reims, France November 17, 1977 New Paris Hippodrome, Paris, France November 18, 1977 Poitiers Arena, Poitiers, France November 19, 1977 Pau Market, Pau, France November 20, 1977 Femina Theater, Bordreaux, France November 21, 1977 Toulouse Sports Palace, Toulouse, France November 22, 1977 Rex Cinema, Tours, France November 23, 1977 Baron's Room, Orleans, France November 24, 1977 Besancon Sports Palace, Besancon, France November 25, 1977 Congress Palace, Dijon, France November 26, 1977 Exhibition Palace, Geneva, Switzerland November 27, 1977 Volkshaus, Zurich, Switzerland November 28, 1977 Holiday Palace, Strasbourg, France November 29, 1977 Hall TUS1860, Forcheim, Germany (supported by Deja Vu) 1978 January 15-16, 1978 Marquee Club, London, England (supported by Jackson) April 4, 1978 Rainbow Theater, London, England May 13, 1978 St. Albans City Hall, St. Albans, England (supported by Roger John Knott) May 14, 1978 St. Georges Hall, Bradford, England (cancelled) May 15, 1978 Eric's Club, Liverpool, England May 16, 1978 Bangor University, Bangor, Wales (supported by Dydd Mawrth) May 18, 1978 Paris, France May 19, 1978 Strasbourg, France May 20, 1978 Mulhouse, France May 22, 1978 Epinal, France May 23, 1978 Congress Palace, Nancy, France May 24, 1978 People's House, Clermont-Ferrand, France May 25, 1978 Grenoble, France May 27, 1978 Provence Salon, Aix-en-Provence, France May 28, 1978 Toulon, France May 29, 1978 Rock 'n' Roll Mops, Lyon, France May 30, 1978 Nice, France May 31, 1978 Marseille, France June 4-5, 1978 Marquee Club, London, England June 17, 1978 Oberwart, Austria (Kohfidsch Open Air Festival) October 1, 1978 Rainbow Theater, London, England 2005: May 6, 2005 Royal Festival Hall, London, England June 11, 2005 Milan Conservatory, Milan, Italy June 12, 2005 Rome Tennis Center, Rome, Italy (Progressive Rock Festival, with Solar Orchestra, Soft Machine, Capolinea, Porcupine Tree, and Balletto di Bronzo) July 8, 2005 Shepherd's Bush Empire, London, England July 9, 2005 De Montfort Hall, Leicester, England July 10, 2005 Royal Philharmonic, Liverpool, England July 12, 2005 Bataclan Theater, Paris, France July 15, 2005 Greek Theater, Messina, Italy (WOMAD Festival) July 18, 2005 Vittoriale Theater, Gardone Riviera, Italy July 21, 2005 Lycabettus Theater, Athens, Greece July 23, 2005 Milky Way, Amsterdam, Netherlands October 25, 2005 St. Petersburg Music Hall, St. Petersburg, Russia October 26, 2005 Estrada Theater, Moscow, Russia November 5, 2005 Leverkusen Forum, Leverkusen, Germany (Leverkusen Jazz Days, with Jose Feliciano, Marianne Faithfull, E.S.T., Dee Dee Bridgewater, Tower of Power, Holly Cole, Rebekka Bakken, Terry Bozzio, Billy Cobham, Khaled, tok tok tok, Joe Zawinul, Manu Katche, Soft Machine, Earth, Wind & Fire Experience, Rafael Cortes, Victor Bailey, Anna-Maria Jopek, Dave Hole, and Lars Danielson) November 11, 2005 The Sage, Gateshead, England November 12, 2005 ABC Theater, Glasgow, Scotland November 13, 2005 Bridgewater Hall, Manchester, England November 19, 2005 Aan Het Spui Theater, The Hague, Netherlands (Crossing Border Festival, with Sinead O'Connor, Mercury Rev, Peter Hammill, and The Decemberists) 2007: Real Time Tour: (April 1-22, 2007) April 1, 2007 Hirsch, Nuremberg, Germany April 2, 2007 Colos Hall, Aschaffenburg, Germany April 3, 2007 Theater House, Stuttgart, Germany April 4, 2007 The Factory, Hamburg, Germany April 5, 2007 Weststadthalle, Essen, Germany April 8, 2007 Cambridge Junction, Cambridge, England April 10, 2007 Wulfrun Hall, Wolverhampton, England April 11, 2007 Liverpool Philharmonic, Liverpool, England April 12, 2007 De Montfort Hall, Leicester, England April 14, 2007 Paradiso, Amsterdam, Netherlands April 15, 2007 Kursaal, Limbourg, Belgium April 16, 2007 Barbican Hall, London, England April 21, 2007 Pomeranian Philharmonic, Bydgoszcz, Poland April 22, 2007 Club Studio, Krakow, Poland July 20, 2007 Castle Herzberg, Alsfeld, Germany (Burg Herzberg Festival, with Uriah Heep, Colosseum, Steve Harley & Cockney Rebel, Herzberg Blues All-Stars 007, Hans Sollner, 17 Hippies, Pavlov's Dog, Ougenwide, Brant Bjork & The Brothers, Paatos, Shantel & The Bucovina Club Orchestra, Riverside, The Ben Granfelt Band, Klaus der Fiedler & Kolner, Strabenmusiker, Man, The Edgar Broughton Band, My Sleeping Karma, Floating Stone, Gotz Widmann, Sunya Beat, Embryo, Bernd Witthuser, Orange, Sahara, Quantum Fantay, Electric Orange, and Purple Rain) July 22, 2007 Rockin' Umbertide, Umbertide, Italy (Rockin'Umbria, with Verdena, Marlene Kuntz, Jon Spencer Heavy Trash, Trans VZ, Perturbazione, City on Film, Bob Nanna+Owen, Bona Crianza, Thomas Brinkmann & TBA, Mouse on Mars, Poni Hoax, A Smile for Timbuctu, and Eeckiheart) July 26, 2007 Victoria Eugenia Theater, San Sebastian, Spain (Donostia-San Sebastian Jazz Festival, with Stacey Kent, El Cuarteto de Pedro Iturralde, Bryan Ferry, and Elvis Costello & Alvin Toussaint) 2008: March 27, 2008 Royal Northern College of Music, Manchester, England March 29, 2008 E. Solvay Theater, Livorno, Italy March 31, 2008 The Milky Way, Amsterdam, Netherlands April 2, 2008 Wulfrun Hall, Wolverhampton, England April 3, 2008 Queen Elizabeth Hall, London, England April 6, 2008 Gouveia Cinema, Gouveia, Portugal (Gouveia Festival) April 20, 2008 B1 Maximum Club, Moscow, Russia June 27-29, 2008 O-West, Tokyo, Japan June 30, 2008 Astro Hall, Tokyo, Japan 2009: January 21, 2009 Budapest Palace of Arts, Budapest, Hungary (supported by After Crying) January 22, 2009 Acropolis Palace, Prague, Czech Republic January 23, 2009 Colos Hall, Aschaffenburg, Germany January 26, 2009 Cervantes Theater, Malaga, Spain Trisector Tour: (June 19-August 2, 2009) June 19, 2009 Zoellner Arts Center, Bethlehem, PA (NEARfest, with Premiata Forneria Marconi, Gong, The Steve Hillage Band, Trettioariga Kriget, DFA, Beardfish, Oblivion Sun, Quantum Fantay, and Cabezas de Cera) June 21, 2009 Nokia Theater, New York, NY (supported by The Acoustic Strawbs) June 23, 2009 Regent Theater, Arlington, MA (supported by The Acoustic Strawbs) June 24, 2009 State Theater, Falls Church, VA (supported by The Acoustic Strawbs) June 25, 2009 Beachland Ballroom & Tavern, Cleveland, OH (supported by The Acoustic Strawbs) June 26, 2009 Abbey Pub, Chicago, IL (supported by The Acoustic Strawbs) June 27, 2009 Shank Hall, Milwaukee, WI (supported by The Acoustic Strawbs) June 29, 2009 Tralf Music Hall, Buffalo, NY (supported by The Acoustic Strawbs) June 30, 2009 Rex Theater, Pittsburgh, PA July 1, 2009 Rams Head On Stage, Annapolis, MD July 4, 2009 Toronto Opera House, Toronto, ON July 5, 2009 The Studio, Hamilton, ON (supported by The Church) July 8, 2009 LeBreton Flats Park, Ottawa, ON (Cisco Systems Bluesfest, with Amanda Rheaume, Amos the Transparent, Blue King Brown, Eric Lindell, Jeff Beck, Monkey Junk, The Black Keys, Ben Harper & Relentless7, Colin Linden, Iron & Wine, Kyrie Kristmanson, Monica Parker, Oumou Sangare, Ryan Shaw, Saffire- The Uppity Blues Women, Shiloh, Tara Holloway, The Road Hammers, The Stills, k.d. lang, Brock Zeman, City of a Hundred Spires, DeVotchKa, Doyle Bramhall, Ernie Hawkins, Jackson Browne, King Sunny Ade & His African Beats, Lindsay Ferguson, Metric, Okkervil River, The Sam Roberts Band, Steve Earle, The Dodos, Tony Diteodoro, Cedric Burnside & Lightnin' Malcolm, Chris Smither, Cotton Jones, Craig Horton, David Maxwell & Louisiana Red, Deer Tick, Divine Brown, Drew Nelson, Femi Kuti, Hey Rosetta!, Hubert Sumlin, Jesse Cook, Jill Barber, John Vanderslice, Loreena McKennitt, Matisyahu, Meredith Luce, Ornette Coleman, Philip Sayce, The Brian Setzer Orchestra, The Church, Ani DiFranco, Broken Social Scene, Estelle, Girl Talk, Jenn Grant, Joe Cocker, Land of Talk, Leif Vollebekk, Los Lonely Boys, Neko Case, Rachel Yamagata, Rick Fines & Suzie Vinnick, The Sedatives, Steve Poltz, The Sunparlor Players, The Balconies, The Homemade Jamz Blues Band, The King Khan & BBQ Show, The New Mastersounds, The Soul of John Black, Thunderheist, Treasa Levasseur, Gym Class Heroes, Silverstein, Stone Temple Pilots, Ice Cube, Joe Louis Walker, Joe Pug, Matt Andersen, Mishka, Our Lady Peace, The Spencer Davis Group, The Yardbirds, The Zombies, Toots & The Maytals, Xavier Rudd, Arkells, Beast, KISS, LeE HARVeY OsMOND, Rocco DeLuca, Room Full of Blues, Skydiggers, The Duhks, The National, The Alan Parsons Live Project, Busta Rhymes, Coeur de pirate, Les Claypool, LIVE, M83, Mick Taylor, Sharon Jones & The Dap-Kings, Shemekia Copeland, Steve Marriner, Styx, The Human Statues, Zac Harmon, Blue Rodeo, CAKE, Clem Snide, Crystal Castles, Dave Mason, Larry Garner, Library Voices, Paolo Nutini, Sugar Blue, The Hundreds & Thousands, Black Mountain, David Lidney, The Drive-By Truckers, Henry Butler, Hollerado, Israel & New Breed, Jeff Lang, John Allaire, Junior Watson, Louisiana Red, Ludacris, Lynyrd Skynyrd, Moreland & Arbuckle, Otis Taylor, Papa San, Reggie Young, Reverend Billy C. Wirtz, That 1 Guy, The Deep Dark Woods, The Low Anthem, Buckwheat Zydeco, Daddy Mack, Dave Alvin & The Guilty Women, Die Mannequin, Eden Brent, Gunsmoke, The Handsome Furs, Jennifer Warnes, The C.R. Avery Band, The Dead Weather, The Heavy, and The Yeah Yeah Yeahs) July 9, 2009 Maisonneuve Theater, Montreal, QC (MTL International Jazz Festival, with Stevie Wonder, Enrico Crivellaro, Phillip Sayce, Lily Frost, The Hadouk Trio, John Butler, Madeleine Peyroux, Nicky Bomba, Patrick Watson, Stanley Jordan, Jeff Beck, Sophie Milman, Pink Martini, Bell Orchestre, Joe Cocker, The Brian Setzer Orchestra, DeVotchKa, Jackson Browne, Misstress Barbara, and Ben Harper & Relentless7) July 10, 2009 Francophonie Park, Quebec City, QC (Quebec City Summer Festival, with Miriodor, Jeff Beck, Loreena McKennitt, Daniel Belanger, The Brian Setzer Orchestra, The Church, The Proclaimers, Beirut, IAM, Ice Cube, Beast, Indochine, Les Claypool, Jonas & The Massive Attraction, Patrick Watson, Plants & Animals, Styx, Blue October, KISS, Metric, Mononc Serge & Anonymus, Placido Domingo, Voivod, Hollywood Undead, Sting, The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, The Yeah Yeah Yeahs, Karkwa, Malajube, Pierre Lapointe, and Seether) July 29, 2009 Piazza Mazzini, Guastalla, Italy July 31, 2009 May 1 Square, Caligari, Italy August 2, 2009 Italy Unification Palace, Trieste, Italy (Trieste Summer Rock Festival, with Claudio Simonetti, Daemonia, The Ratzingirls, and Gong) A Grounding in Numbers Tour: March 24, 2011 The Assembly, Leamington Spa, England March 25, 2011 O2 ABC, Glasgow, Scotland March 26, 2011 Manchester Academy 3, Manchester, England March 27, 2011 Barbican Hall, London, England March 28, 2011 Cambridge Junction, Cambridge, England March 30, 2011 The Tivoli, Utrecht, Netherlands March 31, 2011 Columbia Hall, Berlin, Germany April 1, 2011 The Factory, Hamburg, Germany April 2, 2011 Palace Akropolis, Prague, Czech Republic April 4, 2011 Sinopoli Hall, Rome, Italy April 7, 2011 Giuseppe Verdi Conservatory, Milan, Italy April 8, 2011 Vicenza Municipal Theater, Vicenza, Italy April 9, 2011 Carisport Theater, Cesena, Italy ALT Tour: June 22, 2012 Zoellner Arts Center, Bethlehem, PA (NEARFest, with Aranis, Helmet of Gnats, Renaissance, Twelfth Night, Anglagard, Gosta Berlings Spa, Il Tempio delle Clessidre, The Mike Keneally Band, and U.K.) June 23, 2012 Sellersville Theater, Philadelphia, PA June 24, 2012 Ram's Head On Stage, Annapolis, MD June 27, 2012 Howard Theater, Washington D.C June 28, 2012 Regent Theater, Arlington, MA June 29, 2012 Tralf Music Hall, Buffalo, NY (supported by Don Dixon) June 30, 2012 New York Concert Hall, New York, NY (Society for Ethical Culture, with Don Dixon) July 2, 2012 Montcalm Palace, Quebec City, QC July 3, 2012 Maisonneuve Theater, Montreal, QC (MTL International Jazz Festival, with Cascadeur, Gregory Porter, Hiromi & Stanley Clarke, James Taylor, Jovanotti, Los Amigos Invisibles, Richard Galliano, Rufus Wainwright, Spectrum Road, Streetnix, Ziggy Marley, Curumin, Danny Brown, Esperanza Spalding, Melody Gardot, Stanley Clarke, The Wayne Shorter Quartet, Ceu, London Elektricity, Palle Mikkelborg, S.M.V., Tangerine Dream, Terje Rypdal, Chris Botti, Fishbone, Me'Shell NdegeOcello, Nina Attal, Caravan Palace, Chapelier Fou, Francous & The Atlas Mountains, Miles Smiles, Nellie McKay, Billy Bragg, Sophie Hunger, Besh o droM, Gianmaria Testa, Patrick Watson, Emir Kusturica, Liza Minnelli, Nobody Beats the Drum, Oliver Jones, Peter Appleyard, Al Stewart, Anthony Gomes, Deltron 3030, Seal, Timber Timbre, Chromeo, Dirty Projectors, Norah Jones, The Oli Brown Band, Ranee Lee, and The Rat Pack is Back!) August 23, 2012 Club Citta, Kawasaki, Japan August 25, 2012 Hibiya Open Air Theater, Tokyo, Japan (Progressive Rock Fes, with Goblin and Jon Lee's Barclay James Harvest) 2013 Tour: June 16, 2013 Archa Theater, Prague, Czech Republic June 17, 2013 C-Club, Berlin, Germany June 19, 2013 The Factory, Hamburg, Germany June 20, 2013 Central Station, Darmstadt, Germany June 21, 2013 Trade Union House, Erfurt, Germany June 22, 2013 Aunt JU Live Club, Dresden, Germany June 24, 2013 The Milky Way, Amsterdam, Netherlands June 26, 2013 The Robin 2, Wolverhampton, England June 27, 2013 O2 ABC, Glasgow, Scotland June 28, 2013 RNCM Theater, Manchester, England June 30, 2013 Barbican Hall, London, England July 2, 2013 Palamostre Theater, Udine, Italy (Udine Jazz) July 3, 2013 Live Club, Milan, Italy (Dieci Giorni Suonati, with Joe Satriani, Fun, Asking Alexandria, Caliban, Coal Chamber, Bullet for My Valentine, Korn, Love & Death, Xavier Rudd, Colapesce, Johnny Marr, The National, The Black Crowes, Gov't Mule, John Legend, Iggy & The Stooges, Atoms for Peace, The Owiny Sigoma Band, and Deep Purple) July 5, 2013 Piazzia Duomo, Pistoia, Italy (Pistoia Blues Festival, with Ben Harper with Charlie, Musselwhite, The Black Crowes, Steven Wilson, and Beady Eye)